harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Children (AP)
This article refers to the children you have in Harvest Moon: Animal Parade after getting married. This information is not valid for any other version of Harvest Moon. For specific facts on a certain bachelor/bachelorette regarding their children, please visit their individual pages for more information. 'Children Requirements' After you get married, you can add on to your family by having children. Animal Parade allows you to have two children total, and you're able to choose the gender of both of your children. Each child will have their own look and personality, which is based on your spouse. To have children, you must have a level 3 house or bigger, and have your spouse at the appropriate heart level. Regular bachelors/bachelorettes must have 14 hearts before asking for children. The Witch and Wizard will require 15 hearts before children are a possibility. The Harvest King and Harvest Goddess need 16 hearts before they will consider having children. 'Appearance' Since two children per file are possible in Animal Parade, there are four predetermined "styles" of children. The appearance of your child will depend upon what your spouse's appearance is, but the style of the children will always be the same. Child03.jpg|Style of an older boy. The older son will always have longer hair. child01.jpg|Style of a younger boy. They will always be seen with spiked hair. child02.jpg|Style for an older girl. They will always have long, flowing hair. child04.jpg|Style for a younger girl. Will always be seen with hair pinned up. These are four randomly generated photos of the child styles. In this example, the older brother and younger sister are Julius' children. The younger brother and older sister are the appearance you will get from Phoebe's children. Your child will always inherit your spouse's hair color and eye color. Their hair color will always be a shade darker then your spouse's hair color. You can never change or alter the color of your child's hair or eyes, but you can dress your children in different clothes if you were looking to alter their appearance a little more. 'Personality' Your child will have a possibility to have different personalities in game: Quiet, Fiery, Romantic or Scholarly. Personalities change depending on who you've married. Your child's personality will change dialogue, as well as what chores they specialize in. It does not change their appearance, or their likes and dislikes. You will get two choices at each stage of your child's growth, and each choice will reflect their personality one way or another. 'Quiet Personality' Specializes in egg/silk collecting, milking, and fishing as chores. Harvest Goddess, Witch, Anissa, Candace, Maya, Phoebe, Renee, and Selena can produce a child with a quiet personality. Luna and Kathy cannot produce a child with a quiet personality. Harvest King, Wizard, Chase, Gill, Jin, Julius, Luke, and Toby all have the capability to have a quiet child. Calvin and Owen cannot produce a child with a quiet personality. 'Fiery Personality' Brushing, mining, and weeding are the best chores for this personality type. Kathy, Luna, Maya, Phoebe, Witch, and Selena will all have the fiery personality option for your children. Anissa, Candace, Harvest Goddess, and Renee cannot produce children with a fiery personality. Calvin, Harvest King, Jin, Luke, and Owen can produce a child with a fiery personality. Chase, Gill, Julius, Toby and Wizard cannot produce a child with a fiery personality. 'Scholarly Personality' Harvesting, watering, and mining are what this child will excel in. Anissa, Candace, Harvest Goddess, Phoebe, Kathy, Luna, and Renee all have the capability to have children with a scholarly personality. Maya, Selena, and Witch cannot have children with a scholarly personality. Calvin, Chase, Gill, Harvest King, Jin, Julius, Owen, Toby and Wizard can all have children with a scholarly personality. Luke cannot have a child with a scholarly personality. 'Romantic Personality' Will be best at milking, watering, and foraging. Anissa, Candace, Maya, Kathy, Harvest Goddess, Luna, Maya, Renee, Selena and Witch can have a child with a romantic personality. Phoebe cannot have a child with a romantic personality. Calvin, Chase, Gill, Julius, Luke, Owen, Toby and Wizard can have children with a romantic personality. Jin and the Harvest King cannot have children with a romantic personality. 'Your Children' 'First Child' If you've met the requirements, your spouse will ask you if you've thought about having children. This will automatically happen when you wake up in the morning. If you say yes, they will then ask what gender you'd prefer. If you choose the gender, that is the gender of child you will end up getting. If it doesn't matter to you, you can let your spouse pick a gender at random. Not letting them choose the gender doesn't lower their heart points. thumb|right|300px|Your spouse asks for a child. If you choose to say no to their wish for a child, you will lose affection gradually. Until you say yes, your spouse will keep asking, regardless of how many times you say no. If you do not want children, keep saying no, or lower your spouse's affection below 14 hearts. Keep an eye on the calender if you've said yes to their request. In 14 days from the day that they asked about having kids, you will see an event on your calender. This will be the date that's set for the birth of your child. 'Birth' On the due date, you will wake up in the morning to you (or your wife) experiencing labor pains. She needs to be rushed to the hospital, as your child is on the way! You will be automatically transported to the Clinic. thumb|300px|right|First child being born. Irene will help deliver your child, and asks that you/your husband wait outside. Eventually, your child will be brought into the world! After finding out what gender your child is, you will be asked to give her/him a name. Irene is also kind enough to send a baby crib and child care book to your home! Regardless of the gender of your child, your child will inherit your spouse's hair and eyes. Normally, your baby will be delivered by Irene, but this rule does not apply to the Harvest King or the Harvest Goddess. If you chose to marry one of the celestial beings, they will do the delivering themselves. The Harvest King will help you deliver (if you're playing as a female), and the Harvest Goddess will deliver her own chid if you're playing as a male. Because they won't be around to help you raise your children, they are kind enough to leave you with a crib. 'Second Child' Once your first child has grown up, you're now ready to expand your family once again and have a second child! The circumstances and requirements for the first child are the same for a second child to appear in your game. Your first child must be grown before your spouse will ask for another child. You do not need to expand your house. Both children will stay in the same bedroom, so don't fret! thumb|300px|right|Asking for a second child. There is a max of two children allowed in game, so choose wisely! You will be given the choice for a prefered gender again, and the due date is set to 14 days after this initial event takes place. The dialogue and circumstances for a second child opposed to a first are very similar. If you say no to your spouse's request for a child, you will get similar consequences to that of your first child. Your spouse will keep asking if they have 14 hearts or more each morning when you wake up. Constantly denying them will cause their heart level to drop. If you do not want a second child, keep your spouse under 14 hearts, or keep denying them. 'Birth' 14 days after the event for a second child wish, you (or your wife) will once again be in labor. The dialogue of this event and the last is almost identical. You will be transported automatically to the Clinic where your child will be born. You will prompted to name your new child, and will be given the same set of choices that were offered last time. Since the crib from your first child disappears automatically after your first child grows up, Irene kindly sends us another for this new baby. Books cannot be sold, so the childcare book she sent with the first child will still be in your home (which I doubt you'd need). Like with your first child, your spouse's hair color and eye color will be inherited. However, you will not get an identical looking child (especially if they are opposite genders). See above for the "styles" of younger children for both genders. Now that your first child has a younger brother/sister, you may get dialogue about their thoughts on the new baby when you talk to them. They will also appears in cut scenes of the baby stages for your second child growing up. 'Child's Stages' As your children grow, they will enter different stages. It takes two full seasons for a child to grow, and there a total of 5 stages: newborn, crawling, walking, talking, and fully grown. Once they are grown, there will be no more stages, and they will stay as they are for the rest of the game. Each stage will have it's own cut scene, as well as a choice to be made which will determine your child's personality. 'Newborn Stage' As a newborn baby, your interaction with your child will be very limited. When your child is first born, you will be offered a choice to make as to what you think personality your child will have. Answering with the first option will lead towards a Fiery or Scholarly personality. If you answer with the second option, it will result in a Quiet or Romantic personality. Once you bring your child home, they will stay in their crib. You can interact with your child if you have a rattle. Use the rattle when they are crying, or if you want to play with them. You will also be able to pick your child up and take them out of the crib for a short while. You can walk with your child, and show him/her to other villagers if you want to get reactions out of them. You are not able to put your child down while they are in your arms, and they are only able to go back into their crib. Spending time with your child is key, because you cannot give your child gifts at this stage to increase their heart points. The newborn stage lasts for 2 weeks. Your baby will remain wrapped in a blue blanket, regardless of the gender. 'Crawling Stage' Two weeks after your child is born, they will enter a new stage of their life. Although still confined to a crib, there are some noticeable changes. The first is that they are much bigger now, and have a cute new look! Baby boys will be wearing a green jumper with a cat hat. All boys will wear this, regardless of who you've married. Their hair color and eye color will be more apparent, and this will depend on your spouse. Baby girls will be dressed in an orange jumper and will wear a rabbit hat on their head. All girls will wear this, but their eye and hair color depends on your spouse. When given a choice to make with this stage, the first option will lead to a Fiery or Scholarly personality type. The second option will lead to a Quiet or Romantic personality. You can still interact with your child by using a rattle to play with him/her, or to sooth if they are crying. You will still be able to pick up your child and take him/her with you if you take them out. You are still unable to give your child gifts. This stage lasts 2 weeks. 'Walking Stage' Two weeks after your child starts to crawl, they will start to walk! Changes start to become noticeably slowed at this point in your child's growth. thumb|300px|right|Your child starts to walk. Aside from learning to walk, and slowly growing up, nothing signifigant changes. Your child will still be confined to a crib, and the same actions are available with him/her. Their appearance is the same, and will remain the same up until your child grows up. You will get another personality choice. the first option will result in a Scholarly or Romantic personality type. The second choice will result in a Fiery or Quiet personality type. This is the most recogonizable personality type choice, as it deviates from the regular personality changes. This may be the change that alters your child's personality when they're fully grown. Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade Category:Harvest Moon: Animal Parade NPCs